Kagome: A Feudal AU
by Sol-leks1
Summary: In the Sengoku Jidai, a panther hanyou named Kagome steals the mystical Jewel of Four Souls. The priest Sesshomaru punishes her by pinning her to the Goshinboku Tree. Roughly 500 years later, a kendoist named Inuyasha is attacked by a yuanti snake demon,
1. Prologue

**Kagome: A Feudal AU**

A Sol-leks Production that _isn't _a parody!

_Disclaimer: _I do not own the Inuyasha franchise or related characters. The 'rearranging' I do in this fic is unofficial, unauthorized, and I am not profiting from it, save in entertaining my readers. I will try to keep characters as in-character as possible. Note, however, that my top priority is not to simply retell the Inuyasha series by changing names here and there, but to create an original (and hopefully entertaining) story. If I'm stepping on any toes, I apologize, but I would advise that you either try to enjoy it or not read. (Here's hoping I haven't just reduced my readership to me and my beta reader…)

Prologue 

The smoke rising from the village was still easily visible, even from the clearing where the Goshinboku Tree stood. The young woman paused to watch it spiral into the sky. She grinned, revealing decidedly pointy fangs.

"Not a bad piece of work," she told no one in particular.

She was beautiful in a sort of feral way. A cascade of raven hair flowed back from her head. It would be almost possible (especially if you approached from behind) to miss the cat ears perched atop her head. Almost.

No one would miss the tail, however. Long, thin, flexible, covered in lustrous black fur. A panther's tail.

She wore a simple grey tunic, hem and collar highlighted with a pale green dye, to match her eyes. It was from this that she drew forth her prize—a glittering ruby, cut into a perfect sphere.

"Pretty little thing," she purred. "And so much power, too. The power to make me a full demon."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that," interjected a calm voice behind her. The hanyou whipped around, tail arching straight up.

A white-haired youth stood in front of her, katana held at the ready. His priestly robes would have been pure white, save for the blood that now stained it. Both cheeks were ritualistically scarred, and a crescent moon had been tattooed on his forehead.

"So, come to finish what you started, Sesshoma-_yarou_?" she snarled.

"You told me once, Kagome, that trust was a commodity only the dead could afford," Sesshomaru replied without missing a beat. "It would appear you were correct."

"Hell hath no fury," was Kagome's enigmatic reply. A simple twitch brought an aquamarine nimbus flowing across her hands. "Let's play."

The first blast caught Sesshomaru in the chest; a small voice in the back of his head wondered how something could freeze and burn at the same time. It was overruled by a far larger part of his mind, which was more concerned with avoiding any more demonic energy. He managed to sidestep the next blast, but this was followed by a wild barrage. As he dodged one flare, he was struck by the next.

His robe was certainly beyond repair now.

Clearly, dodging wasn't going to help. Seconds before yet another blast would have connected, the young priest lashed out with his katana. The demonic energy rebounded, singeing Kagome's left arm.

Sesshomaru dashed forward, katana raised for the strike…and found her claws buried in his chest, just below the shoulder.

He stumbled back and fell to his knees. Kagome grinned.

"Playtime's over," she informed him.

Sesshomaru ignored her. His attention was entirely focused on his katana, imbuing the sword with holy energy he commanded. It sprung from his hands, diving through the belly of his neko foe, and into the tree behind her.

Kagome stared down at the blade in her gut, blinking. She tried to say something, but though her lips moved, nothing came out. Sesshomaru didn't move; he remained on his knees, watching as the life seeped out of her.

After what seemed an eternity, it was done. He stood and took the jewel from her hands.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Clutching his side, he stumbled back towards the village.

A little girl came running up to meet him, her face wrapped in bandages.

"Big brother! Are you all right?"

"No, Rin," Sesshomaru replied. He showed her the hand he had been clutching to his side; it was stained from the blood still seeping from the wound. Rin gasped.

"We've got to get you back to the village! The healers can…"

"The healers can do nothing for me. I'm beyond all help…save this…" He held up the ruby; the sunlight glinted off it invitingly. "Such a little thing…" he murmured.

He shook his head and lowered the jewel.

"I must die, Rin. Burn my body, and the Jewel along with it. Let the Shikon no Tama trouble the world no more."


	2. Chapter 2

**Kagome: A Feudal AU**

A Sol-leks Production that _isn't _a parody! Technically!

_Disclaimer: _I do not own the Inuyasha franchise or related characters. The 'rearranging' I do in this fic is unofficial, unauthorized, and I am not profiting from it, save in entertaining my readers. I will try to keep characters as in-character as possible. Note, however, that my top priority is not to simply retell the Inuyasha series by changing names here and there, but to create an original (and hopefully entertaining) story. If I'm stepping on any toes, I apologize, but I would advise that you either try to enjoy it or not read. (Here's hoping I haven't just reduced my readership to me and my beta reader…)

**Chapter One**

The young kendoist paused to inhale the crisp spring air before he began his kata. It was difficult to train without a proper sparring partner, and moss was beginning to cover the remains of his last training dummy. Nevertheless, he practiced, visualizing an expert opponent in his mind's eye. The bokken cut gracefully through the air, and he was filled with a familiar exhilaration.

"Look, Todd! A samurai!"

"No, dear it can't be. They have bamboo armor."

_Tourists,_ the boy cursed. He winced a second later. If he had had a real sparring partner, the distraction would have cost him. He whipped around to glare at the gawking crowd. The way his long platinum hair whistled through the air only added to the effect.

"Take a picture," he growled. "It'll last longer."

He was nearly blinded by the sudden sea of flashes.

"Look," he continued, with all the calm found at the eye of a hurricane, "I'm kinda busy here, and I'm not part of the shrine exhibits either. So, I'd feel much obliged if you would just leave me alone."

"You're not an exhibit? But you're swinging a sword around!"

"Oh, forget it!" He threw up his hands and stormed off.

And right into his younger brother.

"Where are you going in such a hurry, Hojo?" he demanded, pulling the black haired boy back up to his feet.

"Grandpa sent me to find you, Inuyasha," Hojo replied. "He says he has to talk to you."

"Wait, wait, lemme guess," Inuyasha interrupted. "Something about destiny, ancient legends and the shrine in the backyard?"

"Technically, it's next to the house, but otherwise, you're right on the mark."

Inuyasha sighed, roughly massaging his temple.

"Hey, Hojo, you love Gramps' stories, right?"

"I hope you're not implying what I think you're implying!" Hojo's eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"Aw, c'mon," Inuyasha pleaded. "A little hair dye and he'll never be able to tell the difference!"

"Big brother!"

"OK, OK, I'm going!" The young kendoist threw up his hands. "You're such a sap, bro."

"I am not a sap!" Hojo insisted, drawing himself up to his full height (5 feet). "I'm your little brother."

Inuyasha tousled the younger boy's hair. "Of course you are."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Gramps!" Inuyasha called, letting the door slam shut behind him. "You in here?"

"I am right in here," the old man replied testily, poking his head out from the kitchen. "There is no need to shout so."

"So what's so important that we have to talk about it right now, huh?" the kendoist demanded, throwing himself down into an empty chair at the table.

"I am simply trying to prepare you for your destiny," Gramps explained, clasping his hands together. "One day, you will succeed me as the protector of the shrine, and you must be prepared with knowledge of the legends that have been handed down through our family for generations."

"Look, Gramps," Inuyasha cut in. "Like I told you already, I'm not that interested. I'm not gonna base my life on ancient make-believe."

"Make-believe!" the old man huffed. "The legends are _not_ make-believe!"

"Get with the 21st century, Gramps. I don't know how it worked in your era, but nowadays, people don't find mummified hands to be thoughtful gifts."

"Kappa hands are good luck!"

"Giving Buyo indigestion doesn't seem all that lucky to me," Inuyasha pointed out.

"Well, they're not supposed to be _eaten_," Gramps replied. "Now, listen, and attend to your destiny!"

There was clearly no escaping it, so Inuyasha resorted to a trick most don't have to learn until married. Separating the conscious and unconscious minds allows one to take in, and, if necessary, spout back or sum up, anything the second party says, while not actually registering a word of it. So, while Inuyasha was able to answer any question Gramps asked him about the lecture, his mind stayed firmly in an imagined kendo championship.

He never got to see if he won; Gramps wound down, and ushered the young kendoist out the door. He wasn't out the door even a minute before he was accosted by Hojo.

"Big brother, you've got to come help! Buyo fell down the well!"

Inuyasha's retort died on his lips.

"Let's go," he replied.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Funny how Gramps always talks about protecting the shrine, but never bothers to repair it," he muttered as he stood beside the ancient well. The only reply was a strange scratching from the bottom of the well.

"Buyo's down there," Hojo reiterated. "I think he's hurt!"

Inuyasha only nodded, swinging a leg over the edge to climb down.

A split-second later, he was hurled backwards as…_something _exploded out of the well.

It looked like a snake. But not a snake; they didn't grow that large. Nor did they have arms, let alone two pairs of them.

Before Inuyasha's mouth was even halfway open, he felt the air slammed from his lungs as the creature's massive tail wrapped around him.

Hojo screamed and fainted dead away.

"Give it to me!" the snake-beast hissed, fangs inches from Inuyasha's face. He winced as the monster's rancid breath rolled over him.

"What are you talking about? Give _what_ to you?" he demanded.

"Liar! I can smell it upon you! I shall devour you along with it if I must!"

"Put me _down_, damn it!" Inuyasha growled, slamming his fists against the creature's snout.

A flash of violet light; the creature howled in pain, and they were over the edge of the well, falling, falling—surely the well wasn't _this_ deep. And then, all was darkness.


End file.
